epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Mad Father vs Witch's House. RPGHorror Battle Royale
Oh hi guys, been a long time since I made a rap battle in this wikia. I’ve been busy dealing depression and making videos in YouTube and arts in Deviantart. BTW this is not included as an episode Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles, this is kind of a bonus battle. This battle features chainsaw-wielding heroine of Mad Father, Aya Drevis, main protagonist of the Witch’s House, Viola who in reality is really Ellen in her body, museum survivor from Ib, well...Ib, bat-wielding student who’ll avenge her best friend, Misao, Aki, and knife-wielding lucid dreamer and the girl who started the RPGHorror community, Madotsuki, to see which of these girls is worthy enough to be the superior RPGHorror. BATTLE Aya Drevis Verse: (Mad Father) Listen up Eyeless Girl, you’ll be the only spirit that doesn’t deserve to be helped Don’t mess with Ms. Library, cause’ I’m deadlier than The Book of Death' Go heal yourself with a Medicine, or you’ll suffer Dr. DRE-vis’ sick spittin’ I can already tell that your victory is faker than your real identity You agree to do a body switch ‘cause you felt pity on a lonely witch The dumbest choice you ever made, well it’s expected from a brain of a blonde bitch How can you stand up against me? If your legs got chopped by your back stabber Viola just suffered shots fired more brutal than she got killed by her ''Mad Father' Viola Verse: (Witch’s House) You’ve fallen one the of ''Witch’s House traps, now you’re crushed into nothing but blood Now, I’ll tell a Funny Story about Me., the snake, who’ll eat this defenseless frog It’s simple that you got no Snowballs because you’re too much of a pussy Always tripping and screaming, and even scared to use your chainsaw to kill zombies Ellen Verse: (Witch’s House) Those quick time events can’t save you from getting black and blue from this attacker Why do we even need a sequel prequel of the most useless Misao character!? I’ll properly X Aya and she’ll have an ending worse than she become her daddy’s play doll! And leave you a mystery like Ogre, hell, Sen doesn’t want your game to go public at all! Ib Verse: (Ib) When it comes to RPGhorror games, it’s Ib All Alone who’s the true victor Graphics and realistic blood doesn’t count as a work of art, hope you get the picture With Garry’s Lighter in my inventory, I don’t need sharp weapons to leave you two pwned I’ll set a blaze hotter than Mary’s Painting Demise, which you’ll lose this battle like your home! You’ll failed to live Together Forever with your parents ‘cause you’re always neglected Make them red than the shoes you’re wearing, and leave your only best friend rejected! This Alice Liddell clone got Memory Crannies, she tries to make love with a dead body! And broke his promise by becoming a monster scarier than her daddy! Aki Verse: (Misao) Oh I’ll make these Ladies in Red, and they’ll resurrect as helpless babies Your Night of Museum shtick isn’t new you stole from a plumber jumping through paintings You’re easily too fragile, just a bat smack to your rose and you’ll be dead, see Burned a misunderstood drawing yet trust an “grown up” who gives you free Candy I’ll avenge Mary by torturing your soul and send it deeper than the Abyss of the Deep And like your game, no one can hear your screams of agony, Ib I find Sohta’s hand fetish less disturbing than this Medic’s addiction for eyes Your father cheated your mom for a dirty rug, and that’s why she didn’t survive Madotsuki Verse: (Yume Nikki) You’ve meet your RPGMaker, the true reason why you worthless effects exist With my Gigantic influence on horror games, compare to me, you’re just Midgets'' Mark my words; y’all bring less fright than ''Fazbear’s World, while I still make people Cry Kring kring kring you’ll be shocked to death once you hear my .flowing rhymes You couldn’t save your friends from danger, you’re a protagonist pretender She’s a two-face traitor to her pals, whose confuse about of her gender Why don’t you tell Misao to give her corpse party back to Corpse Party! You dug your grave when you let the true killer finished you off in the balcony This Witch’s a copy''Cat'' of me, she writes dairies and the use knives I killed this battle more than the quack doctor killed innocent lives You won’t have a Promise of Reunion once you sleep in my death bed And you won’t be in this situation, if it weren‘t your mess up friends WHO WON? friends Aya Drevis (Mad Father) Viola/Ellen (Witch's House) Ib (Ib) Aki (Misao) Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) Trivia: *If you count this battle as a part of Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles, *This is the 3rd battle royale, the first and second is Steve vs Freddy fazbear (indie game) and Santa Claus vs Headless Horseman (holiday) *This is the 3rd off season episode **And the first to be not a remake or remaster *This is the 2nd battle to reuse characters to battle another opponment, the first one is Super Mario vs Touhou Project Category:Blog posts